


Christmas

by cazmalfoy



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and Tony enjoy some holiday fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Tony bit his lip in concentration as he reached up. The lights on the tree twinkled merrily as he tried to hook the fairy over the top of the tree. The ornament, however, refused to cooperate and her skirt kept getting trapped on the surrounding branches, causing the tree to sway from side to side.

“Aha!” Tony cried triumphantly as he finally managed to hook her onto the tree. At the very moment that Tony managed to place the ornament he lost his balance and toppled sideways off the ladder.

“Whoa,” Gibbs laughed, easily catching Tony.

“Nice catch,” Tony grinned as he was set on his feet. “I’m done now,” he told Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced around the once simple looking room. Lights were now hanging from the ceiling, framing the edge of the room with red and green alternating at random intervals. The window had been sprayed to look like it was covered in snow, when in reality is was actually pretty warm outside - almost abnormally warm for that time of year. The tree Tony had previously been fighting with stood in the corner of the room and the top of the fairy’s head was about six inches of the roof of the room.

Gaudy baubles glittered merrily from where they were scatted around the tree. The lights on the tree were, for the majority of the time, almost hidden by the large amount of tinsel; until they all stopped flashing at random intervals and shone at once, almost bright enough to guide in landing aircraft.

“Don’t you think you’ve gone a bit overboard?” Gibbs asked his lover.

“No,” Tony pouted. “Don’t you like it?” he asked almost nervously. “This is our first Christmas together and I want everything to be perfect.”

Gibbs smiled and pulled Tony into his arms, “You’re here with me,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. “Everything is perfect,” he added, his lips brushing lightly over Tony’s lips. “I love you, Tony,” he whispered.

Tony grinned back at him. “I love you too, Jethro,” he told him, kissing Gibbs passionately.

Gibbs pulled away breathlessly after a few moments and frowned. “It’s looking at me,” he grumbled, glaring down at the coffee table and the ugly Santa statue Tony had placed in the centre of the table.

Tony laughed and pulled his top of, flinging it over the Santa’s head. “Problem solved,” he grinned, leaning in to capture Gibbs’ lips once more.


End file.
